


Revolutionary gang One-shots

by Be_Enough



Series: Revolutionary gang [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Depression, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Gay, George Washington is a Dad, Marriage, Martha is like the best cook ever like srysly, Multi, Washingdad, i totally just ship everyone, idk - Freeform, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Enough/pseuds/Be_Enough
Summary: New series called the Revolutionary gang this is just a load of one shots :) enjoy. Also I'm taking suggestions if you want more ships :P





	1. Ice rink {Lams}

"Aleeeexxxxx" moaned John from the floor "I fell agaiiinnnn!!!" Alex just laughed and skated over to John who was dressed from head to toe in blue. He offered his hand to john who took it and just pulled Alex down with him. Being the presidents son had its perks for example they had a private ice rink all to themselves. "Here, John let me teach you" They spent the next hour skating slowly around the ice rink and falling. Eventually they were both shivering and were kind of getting wet as it had started to snow. "Okay John your challenge to get to the exit, I will wait over there" Alex glided across the ice gracefully stopping with a 90 degree turn round to face john "Cmon Im getting cold" John put one foot in front of another and then another and then he fell. John shouted as pain shot through his ankle. Alex skated over and picked john up wrapping his arm around Johns waist.

They went indoors and Alex dropped John on a couch and fussed over propping up his ankle. "I will get emergency supplies" Alex called halfway to the kitchen. John watched alex puzzled the first aid kit wasn't in the kitchen. A few minutes later Alex came back in holding two turquoise mugs cream and marshmallows spilling over the top. John sipped the mug curiously and found that it was white hot chocolate. His favourite! His boyfriend knew him so well. John didn't realise he was smiling until Alex called to him "Do you like it?" John looked up and Alex was smirking. They sat in silence as they downed the hot chocolate. John laughed as he saw Alex had some cream on the end of his nose "C'mere Alex you have cream on your nose" Alex obediently walked over to John and bent over so that John could wipe off the cream. John grabbed Alex's collar and and started kissing. "Mmm" Alex hummed.

Martha called out "Dinner" for the fifth time before she went investigating. She found the two boys asleep Alex curled into John's lap their heads on each others shouldered. She couldn't resist whipping her phone out and snapping a couple of photos before she went over to the sleeping boys and tapped Alex lightly on the shoulder. Alex stirred, moaning then turned his head and went back to sleep. Martha sighed she walked up to Alex's ear and spoke into it "Cmon its dinner". The boys eyes shot open and he jumped up from where he sat "Whasasppning". Johns eyes flickered open and he let out a giggle.

"Dinners ready" Martha left the room

"Seriously John you gotta try Martha's pizzas they are delicious." Alex picked up his phone so he could send pictures to the group chat

_Non-Stop sent a picture_

_Non-stop: Martha made PIZZAAA HECK YES Y'ALL MISSIN OUT_

_Frenchfry: Already at your door_

_Angel in disguise_ _: No way ALEX SAVE ME SOME OR I SWEAR TO GOD_

_Turtleboi sent a picture_

_Turtleboi:sorry not sorry angelica_

Alexander laughed and put his phone down. John had just sent a picture of his plate before he filled it will Martha's homemade pizza. They had demolished half of it within the next three minutes and Martha had eaten a single slice. When the pizza had all gone she started clearing up and came in with a chocolate mousse. The boys again ate all of it. 

"Ugh" said Alex undoing his button with ease. John laurens didn't get the chance to, he reached over to undo his button but a pop could be heard. Johns button flew off and landed in the fish tank. Alex burst out laughing. "I love you john" 

 

They went up to Alex's bedroom and striped. From there they changed into pyjamas. John wore his turtle onsie and Alex had a set of disney pyjamas. Alex read to john and then they got into bed. The lights went out and the whole house was dark.

 

"I love you Alex" John whispered 

 

"Mmm MLove you too John" Alex replied half asleep

The other boy giggled they whispered for a bit but fell asleep eventually in each others arms

 

 


	2. Stay?

Eliza's hand pushed the door open and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was the last day of campus and all the other bars were full. She grabbed a table with seven seats (waiting for her friends). Eliza pulled out her phone and started to scroll through Instagram. A young woman strolled up to her. "Can I take you order?" Eliza looked up at the girl. The girl wore a short red dress with matching red heels. She had light brown skin with freckles dotting her face a strand of curly hair had fallen out of her loose pony tail.

" Uh um" Eliza stuttered " I'm actually waiting for some friends."

On cue the door opened and in walked John, Hercules, Lafayette, Alexander, Angelica and Peggy

"Eliza mon amie how did you find this place?" Lafayette smiled

They all broke into bubbles of talk and laughter, Eliza didn't notice the mystery woman melt into the shadows as she backed away slowly.

The evening went quickly and soon they were all stuffed and waiting for the bill. A waiter came over and placed a small silver plate with a piece of white paper infront of Eliza. "The bill ma'am." Eliza picked it up and a smaller piece of paper fluttered down. Eliza looked at it, it said 'Maria, call me -' There was a number written down. Eliza smiled and looked around the now half empty bar. The young woman from earlier was smiling at her. They connected eyes for a minute before she looked away.

_two weeks later_

Eliza rang the number for the second time that day. A bemused voice answered the phone "Back so soon 'liza?"

Eliza smiled "I miss you!" Eliza could almost hear Maria's smile through the phone

"On my way, we can have a disney marathon" With that Maria hung up the phone.

Eliza smiled her girlfriend always knew what she needed.

Eliza grabbed the jar of popcorn kernels and started to make popcorn. By the time Maria arrived the little coffee table at Eliza's apartment was filled with movie snacks. There was two bowls of popcorn (sweet and salty), Jaffa cakes (yUM), Digestives, fizzy drinks, a bowl of tortilla chips, a box of madeleines and a box of cereal. Oh and of course the tissues. 

"So Eliza what we watching first" Maria watched as Eliza bounced over her disney case. Maria still couldn't get over that Eliza owned every single disney movie. 

Eliza pulled out  _Frozen_. "FROZEN" 

Maria sighed 

 

Hours later there was a bit of popcorn spilt on the floor but all the snacks were gone. Eliza took the last tissue as Bambi ended.

Maria checked her watch "Lets go to bed 'liza"

Eliza had changed into her pyjamas halfway through Cinderella. Maria changed into bright red pyjamas with little hearts dotting it.

 "You look nice in red" Eliza was watching her from the bathroom

"Thanks" Maria laughed 

"You not like my compliment? Eliza laughed back

Maria's eyes lit up "Oh I liked it, I liked it so much that i should give you a big hug."

They both ran onto the double bed and started tickling each other until they were to tired because they had laughed so much. 

 

 

It wasn't until Lafayette range her to tell her that he was at her apartment did Eliza realise that Maria was gone. There was a note on the bedside table

 

_Thanks for the great time last night. But I have a job and despite your request at like 6 in the morning I can't stay..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololol sorry if they were british snacks idk what americans eat
> 
> comment ships ye wanna see or scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and terrible I'm so sorry :p Comment suggestions for ships or chapter names or scenarios that u would like to see


End file.
